My Red Ribbon
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: Suzuna ingin mencari pangeran penyelamatnya, tapi hatinya menjadi gundah karna seseorang. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan hatinya? orang itu, atau pangerannya?


"Waaa…tolong! Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriak seorang gadis kecil yang merangung-rangung ketakutan. Entah tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki datang dan menghampiri sang gadis kecil yang sedang ketakutan. Air mata sang gadis kecil tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang masih lembut itu.

"Hiks..hiks…tolong aku….! Aku tak mau diginiin terus…! Aku..aku..hiks…hiks…tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku tidak bersalah! Bukan aku yang ambil" kata sang gadis kecil menagis tersedu-sedu dengan baju dan rambut yang kotor dan rusuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa? Kau kotor sekali" anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan penuh heran, penuh dengan rasa ingin tau. Ia pun menutupi tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan jaketnya, lalu memberikan topinya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dengan segera laki-laki itu pergi berlalu, pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang menagis itu.

**DISCLAIMER BY RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

"**My Red Ribbon"**

**by Liichiho-NoaWindPowerTerra-iru & Kim Tam Chun**

**Warning: ****Gaje, sok romantis, ****OOC (maybe), ****banyak mistype,..dll. Yang Gak suka, harap menyingkir dari pada bikin ribut disini!**

**Summary: "****Eyeshield 21 Award, Bulan Agustus: Warna"**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Seseorang sedang berjalan memasuki ruang kelas barunya yang sedang didampingi oleh guru. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, mereka menghentakan kakinya hingga sampai dikelas tersebut. Suara ruak-meruak yang mengisi kekosongan itu kini menjadi kelas yang sunyi dan tertib. Tibalah sang guru yang tidak sabar lagi memberitahu sesuatu.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru! Mari masuk" kata guru itu dengan suara yang sedikit tegas namun tidak diartikan dengan kata marah memberi tanda untuk mempersilahkan murid tersebut.

"Halo, namaku Taki Suzuna! Mohon bantuannya" ucap gadis yang berambut biru itu kepada semua yang akan menjadi temannya.

**Suzuna's POV**

"Silahkan duduk Taki Suzuna" guru itu pun menyuruhku duduk, aku mencari tempat yang kosong. Aku harap bisa berteman baik dengan mereka, huft…resiko anak baru! Pasti nanti makan sendiri. Terkejut aku melihat orang yang kayaknya aku kenal, lalu aku pun menghampirinya.

"Se…Sena? Kau dikelas ini?" kataku meyakinkan keraguanku. Benarkah dia Sena? Aku tak menyangka sahabatku satu ini ada dikelas ini.

"Suzuna? Sini…sini…duduk disini!" ucapnya riang, aku tentu merasa senang bisa bertemunya. Yap, paling tidak aku punya teman yang kukenal disini. Kami berdua langsung melanjutkan pelajaran kami.

TEEEEETTTTTT….!

Bunyi bel pun berbunyi, Sena mengajakku makan bersama dikantin. Aku memesan bakso dan jus jeruk, sedangkan Sena memesan nasi goreng dan air putih saja. Canda tawa mengisi acara makan kami sebelum dikejutkan oleh keributan yang terjadi dikantin. Karena rasa penasaran kami berdua langsung menuju lokasi keributan tersebut.

"Hei! Klo jalan ntuh liat-liat! Buta apa? Gak ada mata ya? Liat nih, baju gue kotor semua! lo harus bayar atas perbuatanmu!" bentak cowok yang kayaknya preman ya? Aku gak suka sama cowok itu! Siapa sih dia? Pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku pun terjawab oleh Sena yang langsung membeberkan tentang cowok itu.

"Tau gak, dia itu preman disini! Trus yang dua disampingnya itu adalah sahabatnya atau anak buahnya tercinta." kata Sena bersemangat memberitahukan kepadaku, sepertinya dia masih ingat klo aku suka berita-berita kayak gitu.

Setelah puas menghajar dan memukuli, cowok sangar dan mengerikan itu berjalan dengan cepat sehingga aku tertabrak olehnya dan ia pun terjatuh. Seketika kantin tersebut penuh dengan tawaan seakan mereka terhibur atas aksi itu. Mampus deh gue! Bisa berabe urusan dengan nih anak. Dia langsung berdiri lagi dan menghampiriku, ya Tuhan! Gue masih mau hidup! Sepertinya ingin buat perhitungan sama aku.

TEEETTTTTTTTTT…..!

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar bel istirahat telah usai. Suara sorak-menyorak dan teriakan-teriakan yang seakan ingin melanjutkan perang antar kami berdua pun seketika meghiraukan kami dan bergegas masuk ke kelas. Aku yang tadi seperti disiram air es, langsung sejuk saat bel bunyi. Oh! Tuhan masih membiarkanku hidup! Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Ah, udah bel! Oya ingat biar pun lo cewek, klo sudah berurusan dengan gue, mampus lo! Liat aja nanti" katanya menyeramkan, bulu kudungku udah berdiri dan tanganku gemetar tak karuan. Kukira dia langsung pergi, ternyata dia masih dendam sama aku. Sena pun langsung mengajakku masuk kelas dengan cepat dan menenagkanku didalam kelas. Untuk aja udah bel klo tadi belum bel, bisa jadi perkedel entar.

Tak lama pelajaran berlangsung, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengambil tas ku dan segera ke wc, huft aku ingin membasuh mukaku supaya tenang sedikit. Kuhidupkan kerannya dan kubasuhi mukaku hingga semua basah, setelah itu aku langsung menuju pintu wc.

"Aku harus cepat! Ntar ketemu orang gila itu lagi. Hgg…? Kok terkunci? Waaa…! Buka pintunya. Tolong! Buka pintunya!" teriakku histeri setelah tau klo pintu wcnya terkunci. Kugedor-gedor pintunya dan akupun mulai menangis. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja dari mataku, sampai kudengar ada seseorang membukakan pintu wc. Dengan keadaan ketakutan, aku langsung memeluk tanpa mengetahui siapa yang kupeluk itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" mendengar itu aku langsung menyungak dan melihat siapa itu. Langsung kulepaskan pelukannku, wajahku yang sudah sejuk kini panas dan menyemburkan pucratan merah di wajahku. Aku malu sekali.

"Ti…tidak" kataku terbata-bata.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya! Hapus air matamu dengan tisu ini" diapun berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Dan wajahku sepertinya sudah kayak direbus.

"Tunggu…hem, boleh aku tau namamu? Dan kau kelas berapa?" ucapku memberanikan diri. Diapun berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Riku…Kaitani Riku. Aku kelas 12" itulah kata-katanya yang diucapkannya. Kan kuingat namanya selalu, dia seperti pangeranku waktu kecil.

**Flashback Eight years ago….**

**Normal POV**

"Waaa…tolong! Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriak seorang gadis kecil yang merangung-rangung ketakutan. Entah tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki datang dan menghampiri sang gadis kecil yang sedang ketakutan. Air mata sang gadis kecil tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang masih lembut itu.

"Hiks..hiks…tolong aku….! Aku tak mau diginiin terus…! Aku..aku..hiks…hiks…tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku tidak bersalah! Bukan aku yang ambil" kata sang gadis kecil menagis tersedu-sedu dengan baju dan rambut yang kotor dan rusuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa? Kau kotor sekali" anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan penuh heran, penuh dengan rasa ingin tau. Ia pun menutupi tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan jaketnya, lalu memberikan topinya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dengan segera laki-laki itu pergi berlalu, pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang menagis itu.

**End of Flashback…**

Hari demi hari waktu terus berlalu, perasaan sang gadis berambut biru ini pun mulai berbunga-bunga terhadap seseorang yang mirip dengan pangeran kecilnya itu. Pangeran pujaannya yang selalu diimpikannya, membuat hatinya ingin merengkuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Disamping itu juga, hari demi harinya juga penuh dengan kesialan. Kesialan akibat seseorang yang juga hampir membuatnya merasakan bunga kebahagian itu. Seseorang yang juga membuatnya kesal sekaligus tersenyum, seseorang yang bernama "Jumonji Kazuki" yang hampir merebut setengah hatinya yang ingin diberikannya kepada sang pangerannya.

**Suzuna's POV**

Tap…tap…tap…langkahku pelan karna aku harus mebersihkan wc sekolah. Karna "Dia" aku harus dihukum, guruku tak percaya klo bukan aku yang menyembunyikan dokumen-dokumen itu. Liat kan, dokumennya ada! Aku benci "Dia". Dia ngesok banget seakan dia yang menemukan? Huft kesal bgt.

"Pasti dia, yang menyembunyikannya! Dasar! Aku benci JUMONJI KAZUKI" kesalku sambil memijit-mijit tangan dan kakiku. Sepertinya aku tak sanggup berjalan lagi, aku sudah capek dengan semua ini. Inginnya aku ada seseorang yang mengantarku pulang.

BRUUUMMM…..bunyi motor berhenti didekatku. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, dan memikirkan siapa yang menaiki sepeda motor itu. Apa mungkin Kak Riku atau Sena?.

"Naik! Mau kuantar? Ini sebagai permohonan maafku" katanya menantang.

"Hah, baru kali ini seorang JUMONJI KAZUKI berbuat baik dan mengakui kesalahnnya? Sungguh dunia ini mau kiamat" kataku tak percaya padanya. Dia langsung menjawabku.

"Oke! Selamat berjuang berjalan menuju rumahmu ya!. Semoga ada motor-motor lain yang ingin memberikanmu tumpangan malam hari seperti ini" dia langsung memakai helmnya dan segera menghidupkan motornya. Aku yang berpikir bagaimana caraku pulang dengan keadaan begini pun langsung menarik kembali ucapanku.

"Oke..oke! aku ikut, tapi tidak ada sesuatukan kau begini?" aku meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dengan ini.

"Tidak, ayo naik! Nih helmmu" aku langsung menaikki motor yang dibilang cukup kayak motor preman. Dengan cepatnya dia mengendarai motornya, waaa….aku senang sekali. Kulepaskan helmku dan ternyata, wush… angin-angin menghembus diwajahku, rambut-rambutku pun berterbangan seakan aku melayang-layang dilangit. Jumonji selalu saja memperingatkanku agar memakai helm, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Hei! Wanita aneh, pakai helmmu! Banyak polisi disini, nanti aku yang salah" katanya memperingatkan aku, aku tetep saja menikmati angin-angin ini. Dan aku malah merentangkan tanganku hingga sampai didepan rumahku.

"Ini ya rumahmu? Oya, mengajakmu bermotor bersama sama dengan aku mengajak bahaya datang padaku. Mengantarmu pulang sungguh mengerikan"

"Issh…klo gak mau ya sudah! Sana pergi, dan terima kasih ya atas tumpangannya!" balasku tidak setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Sama-sama nona bahaya!" dia membalas perkataanku. Aku kesal dan langsung masuk kerumah.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Ah, pagi hari yang cerah! Hari ini aku berulang tahun. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku berjalan kesekolahku dengan ceria. Dan aku ingat bahwa Sena menyuruhku menemuinya di bawah pohon sakura dekat lapangan. Entah kenapa? Akupun tidak tau. Setelah tiba disekolah, langkahku cepat langsung menemui Sena.

"Ada apa Sena?" kataku memastikan.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna aku hanya bisa memberimu ini, aku ingin kau membuka ini" Sena langsung memberikanku sebuah kotak dan sepertinya dia sedikit ragu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Suzuna" aku masih belum membuka kotak itu dan berterima kasih padanya karna dia ingat hari ulang tahunku. Perlahan-lahan kubuka tutup kotaknya, dan ternyata…kalung sepasang hati.

"Aishiteru, Suzuna. Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hatiku?" aku terkejut dengan perkataan Sena, aku tak menyangka. Sena kuanggap hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih.

"Gomen, Sena. Aku tak bisa Sena, aku…."

"Aku tau, kau pasti tak menerimanya… aku pasti akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa menyukaiku"

"Arigatou Sena, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan mengembalikan kotak tersebut.

"Lebih baik, itu untuk orang yang benar-benar pantas memakainya" setelah itu aku berlari masuk kelas. Ketika berjalan dilorong-lorong sekolah, kak Riku menghadang dan mengajakku ketaman dekat sekolah.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

"Kak Riku, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu, aku juga sudah lama memperhatikanmu"

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran, kak Riku tiba-tiba menyium keningku. Aku sontak kaget, aku malu, marah, dan juga senang bercampur dalam perasaanku.

"Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" wajahku langsung memanas, dan sangat-sangat terkejut. Ada perasaan senang dan bingung, ada juga perasaan bertanya-tanya "Kenapa aku harus bingung? Bukannya aku menyukainya?" dan aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aaa…aku…." Tiba-tiba aku melihat Jumonji dari kejauhan. Aku yang tadinya senang, menjadi ragu-ragu menjawab.

"Aku…pikir-pikir dulu kak" aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kak Riku dan kembali kekelas. Tak lama dari itu ada telpon dari Jumonji.

"_Ya Halo ada apa?"_

"_Malam ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Jam 20.00 sudah siap"_

Tuuuuttt…

Apa? Dia! Seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak tau aku lagi bingung?. Dasar orang Gila!

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Jam 20.00, aku sudah bersiap-siap. Kukenakan celana pendek, kaos biasa, jaket yang bisa dibilang berukuran kecil sehingga aku meliitkannya dipinggangku, dan sebuah topi karna aku tau aku pasti naik motor. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung karna kejadian tadi, aku harus menjawab ya atau tidak kepada kak Riku. Aku ragu karna "Dia" entah kenapa? Aku merasa sangat bahagia didekat dia dan juga aku merasa bahagia didekat kak Riku. Tapi, bukan itu saja aku masih ingin mencari pangeran kecilku.

BRUMMM…..

"Sudah siap? Hgg… Kau seperti cewek tomboy?" katanya mengejekku

"Apa? Apa urusanmu mengomentari bajuku ini? Aku mau pakai rok, pakai jeans, gak pakai baju juga, serah-serah aku donk!" balasku jengkel.

"Gak usah marah-marah juga kaleee….! Yuk naik, kita jalan-jalan" sambil memberikan helmnya, dia tersenyum padaku. Dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum.

Malam ini aku merasa baikkan, aku hampir melupakan kejadian tadi. Dia benar-benar membantuku dalam mengatasi masalahku meskipun dia tak tau telah membantuku. Terima kasih Kazuki-kun.

"Hmm… bisa kita mampir sebentar di taman bermain itu" pintaku karna aku sedikit lelah habis berjalan-jalan.

"Baiklah" dia pun menuruti permintaanku. Kami langsung duduk di ayunan, aku meminta izin ketoko yang dekat dari sini untuk membeli minuman. Tak menyangka aku akan bertemu kak Riku ditoko itu, aku harus bersikap biasa.

"Halo, kak" kataku riang, anehnya dia malah melihatku dari bawah sampai atas. Apa maksudnya ini? Dia langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Benarkah ini kau? Kau ingat ini? Ini punyamu kan?" kak Riku menunjukkan sebuah pita merah padaku.

"Apa? Itukan pita yang dulu telah lama hilang?. Bagaimana bisa ada di tangganmu?" ucapku bingung, aku meninggat-ingat kapan pita merah itu hilang.

"Jadi…kau….?"

**Normal POV**

"Lama sekali sih dia, kemana cewek aneh bin gila itu pergi?" kesal Jumonji, lalu mencari Suzuna di toko minuman dekat taman itu. Lama mencari akhirnya ia menemukan Suzuna, tapi sayangnya dia sedang berpelukan dengan Riku.

"Kau miliku seorang" kata Riku masih memeluk Suzuna. Sepertinya Riku sudah tau kalau ada Jumonji disini.

"Aku takkan mengganggu" ucapnya langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia kembali ketempat taman itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus kesal? Apa urusanku?" tanyanya dalam hati yang masih merasa kesal.

**Suzuna's POV**

Aku…aku ragu dengan hatiku ini. Kenapa aku ragu? Bukannya aku sudah menemukan pangeranku? Bukan…bukan…dia yang kuharapkan. Aku ingin bukan kak Riku pangeran kecilku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku….

SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGHARAPKAN KAK RIKU….

Kalau aku tak mengharapkannya? Lalu siapa yang kuharapkan? Apakah "Dia"?

Aku perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mencoba membuatnya mengerti tentang perasaanku, mencoba membuatnya mengerti aku seperti Sena. Aku tau aku tak bersyukur, tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan ini semua.

"Kak Riku memang baik, selalu ada untukku, selalu saja disampingku. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku pasti memilih kakak. Tapi hatiku berkata lain, aku tak bisa memilih kak Riku. Gomenasai kak Riku" kak Riku hanya tersenyum dan membalas.

"Aku tau itu, makanya aku sudah siap apa yang menjadi keputusanmu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menaruh perasaanku padamu lagi" kata-katanya membuat aku tersenyum senang, oya aku hampir lupa dengan preman gila itu. Aku harus segera kembali ke taman.

**Normal POV**

Suzuna pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Riku yang kini diam membisu, kaku. Riku hanya tersenyum sedih. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin melepaskan orang dicintainya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak memilih dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, tapi aku tak bisa bersama kak Riku. Awalnya aku mengharapkan kejadian seperti ini, tapi aku akhirnya tidak mengharapkannya. Maafkan aku kak" dengan cepat Suzuna meninggalkan Riku yang masih diam membisu.

"Jika aku tak mendapatkan hatimu, setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum senang. Aku sudah mundur karena aku sudah kalah dalam membuatmu nyaman, sekarang aku akan maju ke depan dan menyenangkan diriku sendiri" Riku menetaskan air matanya, dia menangis. Hatinya juga ikut menangis, bersamaan dengan perasaannya.

**Suzuna's POV**

"Kau bertemu Riku ya tadi?"

"Hmm… ya? Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, tidak sengaja aku melihatnya. Apa kau menerimanya?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"Tidak, aku menolaknya. Aku tak menyukainya, kupikir aku akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai. Ya kupikir begitu" jawabku seadanya, aku mengambil pita merah itu dari kantong celana dan mengikatnya ditanganku.

"Hei, kau suka jalan-jalan naik motor ya?" hah? Tiba-tiba menanyakan seperti itu. Dan juga dia kayak orang gila senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Sangat suka!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama naik motor selamanya. Mau?" sambil tersenyum dia menatapku. Apa sih maksudnya? Gak ngerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku penuh kebingungan.

"Jawab saja, iya atau tidak?" ah bikin tambah bingung ni orang. Kesamber geledek apa? Klo gak kujawab, ntar marah. Serem liat dia marah.

"I…iya..iya!" jawabku sedikit kesal tapi senang.

"Bagus! Ayo kita jalan-jalan….." dia menarik tanganku langsung menuju motornya. Dan dia membuat hatiku tenang. Akhirnya aku bisa melupakan pangeran kecilku, aku ingin tak mengingat kejadian itu dimana pun aku berada. Aku akan membuang pita ini dan siapapun yang mendapatkannya, aku akan berharap dia lebih beruntung dari diriku.

**THE END….**

**Lii-chan+Ta-chan: *pingsan* **

**Lii-chan: Membingungkan ceritanya? Tentu pastinya!**

** Maafkan ceritanya gaje, abal, dan tak memuaskan hati anda para readers. Saia mencoba membuat fic yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, ternyata susah. Idenya saia meminta Ta-chan membantu mencarikan idenya. Awal kami buat kesepakatan ceritanya gak kayak gini, jauh dari kata sama. Setelah mendapat ide dari Ta-chan, aku hanya menambahkan sedikit yang kurang. Maaf jika ada yang sama ceritanya, kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karna kami berdua tidak tau. Ficnya jelek? maklum kami sudah lama tak berkarya disini, tentu banyak kesalahan. Rnr please! Flame juga boleh, asal dia bisa nunjukkin ****dia lebih baik dari kami berdua!. Rnr minna-san….. dan selamat berpuasa!**


End file.
